Whataya Want From Me!
by RPG Girl
Summary: Maya and Zer0 reach Gateway Harbor after traveling for a while. After shooting an enemy, Zer0 challenges her to a duel. Believing it's because he thinks she "stole his kill" she accepts. Turns out, that wasn't the reason why he challenged her to a duel. A story written as a challenge.
1. 1

**Maya took the first step off of the boat onto Gateway Harbor.**

**"Looks like we're here." she says out loud.**

**Zer0 says nothing as he steps up beside her.**

**She starts running across the frozen lake, towards the raggedy shacks upon the shore.**

**Zer0 quietly follows after her.**

**After a few moments, they reach the shacks.**

**"It's unusually quiet.. as always..." she laughs, scanning the area for enemies.**

**Zer0 raises his sniper rifle to his eye and scans the area as well.**

**The high pitched laughs of a psycho instantly fills the air,**

**Maya starts to laugh as she takes aim in front of her.**

**A burning psycho appears from a small shack and begins to run at her.**

**As he reaches the top of the ramp she stands on, she sends forth her Phaselock which suspends him in air.**

**With a laugh, she shoots him right between the eyes.**

**"Gotcha!"**

**The psycho falls to the ground; his dead body rolling down the ramp.**

**The explosions of a marauder's head can be heard from beside her as Zer0 exterminates one enemy after the other like they were insects.**

**"Is that all of them?" she says, scanning the area.**

**All of a sudden, a bullet rushes past her ear and plants itself in the rock behind her.**

**"I guess not." she says as she looks around the shacks.**

**Her and Zer0 both spot the enemy at the same time.**

**Standing upon the roof of a rickety shack is a Marauder, a shotgun held fixed in his arms.**

**They both take aim.**

**Maya phaselocks the enemy and he stays suspended in the air.**

**Zer0 raises his rifle to his eye at the same time as Maya takes aim with her pistol.**

**Both fire off shots.**

**The bullets zoom through the air; the maruader's eyes opening wide in fear as his life flashes before him.**

**Maya's bullet manages to beat Zer0's, hitting the marauder straight in the heart.**

**His body goes limp and he falls to the ground.**

**Maya laughs as she places her pistol back in its holster.**

**Zer0 lowers his gun and turns to look at Maya.**

**An angry looking emoticon on his helmet.**

**Maya looks over at him and glares.**

**"What? Again?!" she snarls,"It's not like it matters. That asshole is dead! It's kinda too late for that, now!"**

**Zer0 holsters his sniper rifle.**

**"Yes, again." he says evilly.**

**"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, now!" she shrugs,"I can let you have the next kill?"**

**Zer0 continues glaring at her angrily.**

**Maya rolls her eyes at him,"Whataya want from me?!"**

**"Duel me." he says, bringing out another rifle from his back holsters.**

**"Are you serious?!" Maya laughs, grabbing a hold of her fire pistol.**

**Zer0 glares at her,"Bring it!"**

**"Fine." Maya snarls,"You're on!"**

**She quickly aims at the spot Zer0 kneels in.**

**But, is a moment too late, realizing he's automatically gone.**

**"Oh, going invisible like you always do, huh?!" she says, spinning around in her place, listening and looking for him.**

**A buzzing sound passes her ear as she manages to dodge his sword; sending some bullets flying his direction.**

**She smirks, thinking she got him as she watches the bullets fly through the air and into him.**

**Her smirk is quickly wiped from her face as she realizes that she had hit his hologram.**

**At this distraction, Zer0 manages to send a bullet straight into her leg, causing her to fall forward.**

**A grunt escapes her mouth as she tries to get up, only to fall back onto the ground.**

**She frowns a little as Zer0 stands above her.**

**"F-fine." she says, in pain,"You won."**

**Zer0 holsters his rifle and bends down in front of her.**

**"You happy now?" she says, angrily. **

**Looking up into his 'face', she's surprised to see the heart emoticon.**

**"What in the-?" she says, confused.**

**But, before she could finish her sentence, he gently places his finger on her lips.**

**A small blush creeps its way into her cheeks.**

**Zer0 pulls out his first aid kit and begins to mend her leg.**

**Her face bright red.**

**The heart emoticon getting brighter and brighter as he goes.**

* * *

**_Well, there you have it, folks!_**

**_It's not too cheesy and almost believable. _**

**_When my fiancee and I first started playing this, I got all giddy after getting beaten in a duel and Zer0 having a heart (less than 3) on his face as he heals me._**

**_I felt it definitely called for a fanfic. :3_**

**_-RPG Girl._**


	2. 2

"Get off me!" Maya says quickly, trying to hide her nervousness.

Zer0 backs away a little, a '?' appearing upon his 'face'.

Maya rolls her pant leg back down and quickly tries to stand up.

Her face burns as she tries her hardest not to look at him.

"Wait" Zer0 says, grabbing a hold of her hand.

Her heart beats fast in her chest.

Trying her hardest not to show her embarrassment, she looks down at him.

Her face reddens as he stares up at her.

"I wasn't finished..." he says, pulling her back down to the ground..

She squats back down in the same spot upon the ground.

Tingles run their way down her spine as Zer0 pulls her pant leg up slowly.

Maya stares into his helmet as he continues to bandage and dress her wound.

"Why do you care?" she asks, annoyed.

Zer0 says nothing, simply projecting the same heart icon upon his helmet face.

Her face continues to burn as they sit there in silence.

His fingers intricately mending her wound, making it feel as if she almost didn't get hurt.

"Done." he grunts, standing up before her.

She nervously looks up at him and he offers her his hand.

Blushing more, she grabs a hold of it, carefully standing up.

"Thank you." She says, throwing her pack back on.

Zer0 nods his head at her, the heart icon bright red.

They walk side by side, the sounds of their footsteps and raks interrupting their silence.

"Hey, Zer0?" she says quietly, after a few minutes of walking.

Zer0 turns to her with a '?' upon his helmet.

"Why did you agree to help me of all the people on that train?" she says, nervously.

Zer0 says nothing, simply continuing to walk on.

Maya begins to feel somewhat upset about him ignoring her.

Growling, she withdraws her pistol and aims for a black rak straight above them.

Zer0 takes no notice of her actions, continuing to walk on.

Aiming carefully, she takes a shot and sends a fire bullet straight through the rak's heart.

The explosion catches fire onto the other three raks, sending them falling from the sky.

The first rak lands upon Zer0 where he quickly throws it off of him and turns to face her.

An angry looking smiley icon makes its way upon his helmet.

Maya glares at him with an evil smirk upon her face.

A '?' quickly makes its way upon Zer0's helmet as she rolls his eyes at him.

"Whatever!" she yells, walking on ahead of him as the other raks fall around him from the sky.

Zer0 looks around at them, then back at her.

Confusion strikes him as he wonders why she's mad.

Maya continues shooting raks as she walks away from him.

An anger coursing through her veins that she can't quite explain.


	3. 3

**I would LOVE to thank all of my fellow readers and reviewers for making me feel awesome for liking my story.**

** I apologize if my chapters are so short! I try my best to make the content good even if the story is short- I want the characters and plots and battles to be realistic. So, just know that they may be short but I put a lot of thought into every chapter.**

** I shall try my hardest to update this more often!**

**-LIZ**

* * *

_Stupid Assassin!_

Maya continued walking ahead of Zer0 in complete silence.

_How can he do things like this and not have a justification to back his actions up?_

Zer0 had followed behind Maya, having to shoot small skags to defend her as she lazily walked on ahead of him, unaware of the many creatures around her.

The '?' remaining on his helmet as he watches her.

_Maybe the asshole is just toying with me?!_

_If he is, he won't be around for much longer!_

_I can do this mission on my own!_

She unholsters her fire pistol and starts spinning it around her finger.

The high shrieks of midgets begin filling the air as they approach a small cluster of shacks against a snowy mountain.

At the top of the mountain, a building with an elevator platform can be seen.

"Ehehehehe!" comes the scream of a shotgun midget.

Zer0 quickly whips out his sniper rifle as a horde of midgets come charging at them.

"You'll live to regret this!" Maya snarls as she sends a bullet through the head of a nearby shotgun midget.

"Be careful. The ice is thin, here." Zer0 says, taking down two midgets with one bullet.

"Ha! Like you care?!" Maya growls, punching a nearby midget and laughing as it flails around on its back,"Shut up, will you?!"

Then she shoots it between the eyes.

The '?' is replaced by a sad face as Zer0 shoots down two more midgets.

"You're my companion." Zer0 says, simply, running to Maya's side to help take down a skag riding midget.

"Companion?! HA!" Maya barks, shooting at the skag's feet.

"Yes." Zer0 says, sending a fatal bullet into the heart of the skag.

The skag slides across the ice, throwing the midget into the air.

Maya phaselocks it and laughs hysterically.

"I'm going to love this!" she says with an evil smirk and crushes the midget with the phaselock.

As his body falls to the ground, Maya kicks over the last midget and stomps upon its head til its head bursts.

Zer0 stares at her in confusion.

She continues stomping on it, long after it is dead, growling and muttering under her breath with every stomp.

Zer0 places his hand upon her shoulder and makes a smiley face icon.

"It's dead." he says simply.

"Get off me!" Maya growls, kicking the body hard.

It slides across the ice, leaving a trail of red blood.

Zer0's mask projects a frowny face.

"Oh, boohoo!" Maya barks, shaking off his hand and heading towards the shacks.

"Wait." Zer0 says, walking after her.

"What the hell do you want?!" Maya growls, glaring at him.

Zer0 projects a smiley face upon his helmet again.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks, the '?' upon his helmet.

"I doubt you'd even care.." Maya says, rolling her eyes,"..Or even understand.."

"Try me." Zer0 says, his arms folded across his chest.

Maya sighs,"Just forget it.. we've got a mission to attend to."

She begins walking ahead of him.

Zer0 stands there watching her, refusing to move.

Growling, she stops and turns around.

"Do you want to know what's wrong?!" she says, eyeing him.

Zer0 nods his head 'yes'.

Maya glares at him, a slight blush upon her cheeks.

"Will you answer my question, then?" she says, blushing.

"What question?" Zer0 grunts.

"I asked you why you chose to help _me _of _all _the people on the train?" Maya says nervously.

Zer0 sighs and walks over to her.

The heart icon makes its way upon his helmet again.

"Why do you do that?!" Maya says, annoyed,"Do you even know what that means?!"

Zer0 makes the '?' icon instead of the heart icon.

"You're my companion." Zer0 says simply,"You're competent enough to help me find a challenging fight."

Maya glares at him, her face bright red.

"You're so hopeless!" she growls, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Okay." Zer0 grunts, the '?' getting brighter in color.

Maya frowns a little at him, hoping he'll say something.

Zer0 stands there in silence, staring at her.

"You know what?! Forget it!" Maya growls, turning around.

A frustrated face emoticon appears on Zer0's face as he watches Maya walk away from him.

"Let's just go kill stuff!" she yells over her shoulder.

"Good. I am bored as hell! I would like to kill something!" he says, walking after her.


	4. 4

**The two of them walk in silence, the suns shining brightly overhead.**

**Zer0 looks around them at the snowy wasteland, enjoying the scenery of dead midgets upon the ice.**

**Maya had gotten angry over something and he couldn't figure it out.**

**He watches her as she approaches the cluster of shacks against the mountain.**

**Confusion sets in as she wanders around and discovers there are no enemies in sight.**

**The '?' flashes upon his helmet as he makes his way towards her.**

**Maya frowns a little,"Looks like we've got nothing to kill."**

**"This peaceful silence penetrates my whole being." Zer0 grunts,"It's so very dull."**

**"I couldn't agree with you more." Maya barks, looking around the shacks.**

**Maya explodes a nearby barrel, then holsters her gun.**

**"What say we check out that elevator?" she says, gesturing at the levers and motor.**

**"Good. I grow tired of this spot." Zer0 grunts,"Let's explore!"**

**With a smirk, Maya walks up to one of the levers and pulls it down.**

**The grinding of gears echoes through the air as the elevator slowly descends down to where they stand.**

**"Come on.. Come on!" Zer0 grunts as the elevator slowly moves down.**

**"Sure likes to take its sweet time, huh?" Maya grunts, staring up at the elevator.**

**Moments later, the elevator drops down beside them and Maya steps onto it.**

**"Let's start moving." Zer0 grunts, pulling the lever up and hopping onto the platform as it slowly ascends into the air.**

**"So nice of you to join me." Maya says with a smirk.**

**Zer0 flashes a smiley face emoticon on his helmet.**

**"Hey Zer0?" Maya says as the elevator slowly rises.**

**Zer0 looks over at her with a '?' upon his helmet,"What?"**

**Maya nervously smiles at him,"Sorry 'bout what happened back there."**

**Zer0 shrugs and examines the land around him as the elevator continues ascending,"It's fine. I wasn't bothered by it. Just confused."**

**"It's just.. I'm not used to people showing me kindness.." she says nervously,"I respect you and it kind of makes me nervous.."**

**"You're an honorable companion." Zer0 says simply,"Next time, stay calm."**

**Maya blushes a little as the elevator comes to a halt at the top of the mountain.**

**"I'll try to keep calm.." she says, unholstering her pistol,"I'm just not very good at controlling my emotions."**

**A smiley reappears on Zer0s helmet as he unsheathes his sword,"Let's go."**

**They slowly approach the mountain top shack, both of their weapons at the ready.**

**Growls meet their ears as an adult bullymong comes charging towards them.**

**"Get ready!" Maya says, sending a few bullets through the air.**

**Zer0 fades into his Decepti0n and dodges a blow from the bullymong; heading behind it unseen.**

**The bullymong charges at Maya and she quickly flips to the side, barely missing its fist.**

**Said fist, however, gets shoved into the motor of the elevator, electrocuting the bullymong, sending it flying over the edge.**

**"Get back on your feet!" Zer0 says, rushing over to help Maya off the ground,"Are you okay?"**

**Maya blushes a little as she stands up,"I'm.. fine. That bullymong isn't, though!"**

**Zer0 peeks over the edge and spots the charred remains of the bullymong lying sprawled across the ice.**

**"You fought well, creature." Zer0 says, backing away from the edge,"But, we fought better."**

**Maya snickers a little as Zer0 turns to face her with a smiley face on his mask.**

**"Should we go?" Zer0 says, gesturing towards the shack.**

**Maya nods her head 'yes' and they head inside of the shack.**

**Save for a broken filing cabinet and a small; dirty mattress, the shack is empty.**

**"We can spend the night here. Then find a way down when morning comes." Maya says, kicking at the mattress.**

**"I'll agree to sit here and wait." Zer0 grunts, sitting upon the mattress,"Only if we agree to move in the morning."**

**Maya smiles and takes a seat beside him,"It's a deal."**

**With a slight blush, Maya sits there in silence and stares at Zer0 out of the corner of her eye.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm considering making the next chapter the last one I write for this story.**

**Mainly cause I never intended to write more than one chapter.**

**HOWEVER, if I get enough reviews or likes, I may consider continuing the story.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-LIZ**


End file.
